


Set My Love On Fire (let it burn)

by silentterror



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, BDSM, Canon Compliant, Caregiver/little, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Flogging, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Infantilism, Little!Jihoon, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentterror/pseuds/silentterror
Summary: Jihoon hurts himself on accident, but hides it from Soonyoung, breaking one of their top rules. A broken rule obviously must be met with punishment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok listen... This was going to be straight up, PWP with no age play or anything. It was going to be 100% D/s but I apparently am incapable of writing Soonhoon without writing CG/l. Sooo, this happened. This chapter focuses mainly on the ageplay side of things. I hope you guys like it~

 

The sharp intake of air behind Soonyoung had his head whipping around fast enough to give him a crick in his neck. Everyone around him continued to dance like normal, seeming to not notice the pained gasp coming from Jihoon. They had just fell to the floor, knees hitting the ground on measured beats. The group still needed practice with the overall choreography, but they had practiced this part repeatedly, aiming to get the timing perfect. Jihoon and Soonyoung had especially practiced this set of moves; Jihoon struggling to land on the necessary beat.

So why did Jihoon sound so pained all of a sudden?

For the remainder of the choreography Soonyoung would be away from Jihoon, but he continued to watch the smaller man through the mirror. When they went to their knee a second time, Jihoon's flinch was clear as day to Soonyoung.

"Jihoon," Soonyoung called out once a break was called at the completion of the song. The smaller man immediately looked up at Soonyoung, causing a small smile on his face to form. The older man couldn't help but to be proud of the quiet, yet understood obedience the green haired man almost always showed him. "Come here please." Jihoon complied after sitting his water bottle down beside his bag.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Soonyoung asked once the other was closer to him. The producer scoffed and looked to the side, blatantly ignoring Soonyoung's concern. The older man simply raised an eyebrow, making a small sound in the back of his throat to get the other's attention. They tried to keep up the 'Jihoon-is-a-cool-and-strong-dude-who-has-no-weaknesses' act when they weren't at the dorm; they had no idea when someone would come around filming. The members, however, knew the truth; they knew how much Jihoon liked to give up control to Soonyoung once they were in the safety of their home.

Jihoon continued to avoid eye contact with Soonyoung (who still had an eyebrow up, waiting for his answer) until he met Chan's frightened gaze. His eyes kept bouncing between the Performance Team leader and the Vocal Team leader. Jihoon blanched and slowly turned toward his boyfriend. If Chan's expression was anything to go by, Soonyoung did not look happy.

And boy was Chan right to be afraid.

To an outsider Soonyoung would look calm. He would appear as though everything was fine; a little calmer than normal, but fine nonetheless. To Jihoon ~~(and the other members)~~ , however, he looked like a raging storm held behind a levy. Jihoon rarely disobeyed Soonyoung if he wasn't in one of his "moods". Even during those times, his disobedience was almost always because a camera was around or in the comfort of their home where he wanted to be punished. Neither of those qualifiers were applicable at that very moment, so Jihoon knew he was in for a world of trouble.

"Seungcheol-hyung," Soonyoung suddenly called out, eyes never leaving Jihoon's small frame.

 _'Oh no,'_ Jihoon thought to himself. It was _very_ rare for Soonyoung to leave practice early, and Jihoon knew that was exactly what he planned to do.

"Yes, Soonyoung?" the eldest of the group asked from his spot on the floor between Jisoo and Jeonghan.

"I believe Jihoon injured himself, I would like to take him back to the dorm to check up on him and treat him if necessary."

Jihoon shivered at the chill within Soonyoung's voice, his eyes catching Chan doing the same.

"Ah, yes," Seungcheol said, standing from his previous position. "Please do so and make sure he is feeling well. Keep me updated?" It was obvious to all of the members that Soonyoung would have left even if their leader didn't approve. The dancer nodded at the leader's request before he walked calmly to gather his and Jihoon's belongings. As he left the room he didn't even glance behind him to ensure his lover was following him; he didn't need to, he knew Jihoon would.

* * *

The walk to the dorm was silent. Soonyoung walked strong and sure, his head held high and his shoulders back. Jihoon walked quietly and quickly to keep up with his boyfriend's large strides. His head was down as he watched the cracks in the sidewalk pass. Mistakes had been made and Jihoon knew it. Hopefully Soonyoung would go relatively easy on him and not make him stay on his knees for long; he didn't want to admit it, but he really did hurt them.

Once they reached the large building that housed their dorm, Soonyoung slowed to a more leisure pace. He entered the passcode into the gate and they continued on their way into the building.

"D-Daddy?" Jihoon mumbled quietly in the hallway, his fear of punishment sending him slowly into littlespace. Soonyoung didn't respond verbally, but he did shake his head with a very strong _'no'._

"Sir?" Jihoon tried again as the older man opened the main door of their apartment. This time he was rewarded with Soonyoung turning around with a small smile.

 _'Oh,'_ the smaller man thought to himself, becoming excited as Soonyoung continued to stare at him. 'Daddy' meant littlespace was welcome and it would most likely not be a sexual punishment. (They had both agreed long ago that being Daddy and his little boy meant it would not be a sexual relationship. Neither were comfortable with where it put Jihoon's mind and didn't think he would be 100% capable of consent.) 'Sir' meant he would get punished in all of the best ways.

Soonyoung continued walking further into the apartment until he found the closed door of their shared bedroom. (After their relationship developed how it did, the others all agreed they didn't want to room with either of the two.) The black haired man stopped in front of the door, not opening it or turning around. "When I open this door," he began to say, still looking at the aforementioned object. "you will strip and sit on the end of the bed. Do not hide any part of yourself or your punishment will only become worse. Do you understand?" At the last word, Soonyoung looked over his shoulder to see Jihoon respond with a small nod and a _'Yes, Sir.'_ The older man smiled to himself before turning the doorknob and stepping into their safe space.

As soon as the blockade was removed, Jihoon meandered around his partner and slowly pulled his shirt over his head. He was aware of what mood Soonyoung was in and decided he should probably fold his clothes neatly to avoid further punishing. After sitting his folded shirt on the chair in the corner, Jihoon proceeded to do the same with his sweatpants and then, finally, his loose fitting boxers. Once he was entirely stripped and his clothes were folded nicely, he sat on the edge of the bed as he was directed. He was already getting hard at the prospect of what his punishment could entail, but he ignored it entirely to place his hands folded nicely on top of his knees.

Immediately Jihoon realized his mistake in his posture. The movement of folding his hands drew Soonyoung's eyesight directly to his knees; his red, slightly scraped up knees.

"Oh Jihoon," Soonyoung muttered as he sat in front of his boyfriend on the floor. "What did you do?"

The smaller boy continued to look in front of him instead of looking at his partner as he said, "I fell earlier before practice. I was walking up stairs and lost my footing. I didn't land hard and it only hurt for a few minutes so I thought I would be ok. But during practice I landed harder on my knees than I thought I would and it made it hurt even more." As he spoke, the green haired man became closer and closer to tears. He felt ashamed for falling in the first place, but his shame only increased when he looked down and saw the worry etched in his lover's features.

"My sweet, sweet boy," Soonyoung whispered, standing to embrace the other man. "Why didn't you tell me? You know you're supposed to tell me when you hurt yourself. In any way. Remember?"

"I know, Daddy. I know. I'm sorry," Jihoon sobbed. He knew he wasn't supposed to slip into littlespace, this was supposed to be playtime mixed with his punishment, but it was too late. His shame at disappointing his caregiver and his fear of punishment drove him further and further into his childlike mindset.

Soonyoung sat down and pulled the green haired man closer to him, gently rocking to settle the other's sobs. _'Maybe we should do a littlespace punishment instead,'_ he thought to himself. With every encroaching comeback and album, Jihoon would need to slip into littlespace more and more. It was his way of dealing with the stress of producing their album and then perfecting the performance itself. It was a lot for all of them to deal with, but Jihoon had it the hardest; none of the others were _expected_ to have an entire album written, composed, and produced.

Soonyoung _tried_ to help as much as Jihoon would allow, but he was often kicked out of the studio. More often than not, his help would come in the form of cuddles and caresses within the blankets of their bed. When things became just _too much_ for the younger man, Soonyoung would be there with his strong demeanor and caring mentality. Most of the time, Jihoon's little age was somewhere in between 4 and 6. However, when things really were _too much_ he would go as little as 2. These times were when Soonyoung wouldn't be able to leave Jihoon's side and have to call in the help of Jeonghan, the only other member in the group who _truly_ understood.

When they first created the arrangement of their relationship, it was decided by Jihoon that he didn't want any of the other members to see him when he was little. This was fine with Soonyoung, except for when Jihoon regressed into his even littler mindset. When he was there, he really couldn't be left alone. If Soonyoung left the room the younger man would start crying and have a small tantrum. Again, this would be fine, except of the agreement of other members not seeing Jihoon when he was like that. If they needed food or water while anyone was home, it was practically impossible for Soonyoung to retrieve anything. This is where Jeonghan became useful. He would collect whatever Soonyoung needed, no questions asked, and wouldn't make Jihoon feel uneasy due to the trust and understanding.

A loud yawn broke up the sound of quiet whimpers and pulled the black haired man out of his thoughts. Jihoon was still leaning into his chest, but was no longer sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh my beautiful boy, look at you," Soonyoung whispered as he pushed Jihoon's hair out of his eyes. "You've tired yourself out, now haven't you? Why don't we lay down and take a nap, huh?"

The smaller boy rubbed his eyes with the back of his palm as he gently shook his head. He followed Soonyoung's urges and nudges until he was comfortably curled into the other man's side under their fluffy blankets. It was only a matter of minutes before he was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will most likely not have any ageplay in it and will be what everyone came here for, the smut. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Jihoon woke up from his nap feeling well rested and ready to conquer the rest of the day, even if that included his punishment. He moved his legs, in an attempt to stretch the stiffness from his joints, but they were met with resistance. Confused, Jihoon moved as though he was going to grab his knees, but alas, his hands were met with resistance as well. It wasn't until he looked up that he saw his arms were bound individually to a bedpost. Upon further inspection, he realized his legs were tied in a similar fashion.

"Motherfucker," he groaned softly once the realization fully hit him. He was bound naked and spread eagle on his and his partner's bed. Suddenly his punishment became a lot clearer.

"Oh, you're awake," Soonyoung said, as he toed the door closed, his hands full of a tray with a bottle of water and what looked like slices of fruit. "I'm sure you have already noticed, but just in case, let me explain to you what is about to happen." The black haired man sat the tray on the nightstand, but stayed standing over the restrained man. "You are bound and will remain bound until I see fit or until you say the word. I will not gag you this time. This will be going on very shortly, however." While he was speaking, Soonyoung grabbed something from behind the tray from the night stand. In his hand he held a new addition to the couple's toys; a glittery, lime green cock ring. "This will stay on for as long as I say. This is your punishment. You were going to be spanked, but I'm concerned about what position to put you in and not hurt your knees. And the only reason you aren't getting a buttplug for the next day is because we don't have time for you to not practice the dance properly."

As he was talking, Soonyoung slowly climbed on top of the smaller man, sitting himself on Jihoon's soft thighs. Soonyoung took a hold of Jihoon's cock, slowly tugging to get it more interested. Jihoon arched into the air, a sound crossed between a mewl and a moan escaping his lips.

"Now," Soonyoung whispered, his palm swirling the head of Jihoon's dick. "Remind me of your safewords."

Jihoon gasped sharply from pleasure before he practically moaned his answer for Soonyoung. "Mercury for caution. Gemini for fullstop."

"Good boy," Soonyoung said.

Suddenly Soongyoung slid the cock ring down Jihoon’s entire shaft, where it sat snugly.

"Now, continue being a good boy and don't complain about the ring."

Jihoon could only whine, feeling restricted entirely. Every nerve ending in his body was of fire.  His brain was screaming at him, saying he shouldn't allow himself to be tied in such a way. He had no control over his body; he could simply wiggle about. While his brain was trying to kick start a fight or flight response, his libido's interest was piqued. He wanted to moan at the feeling of releasing his control. He had been working so hard lately and he still had so much to do. Jihoon was ready to give up control for just a little while. 

The rim of a water bottle was gently pressed against Jihoon’s mouth, allowing him to take a few small gulps. After he gently pushed the bottle away with his tongue, a slice of apple replaced it. The small man relished in the sweet, crisp taste, happy to be eating something after not having anything but a small bowl of rice for breakfast. He was very content with staying like this for the rest of the night, but he knew it wouldn’t last. This was a punishment, after all.

Soonyoung gave Jihoon a loving smile before he pulled away entirely from the smaller boy. He slid off the bed, his bare feet making barely any sound on their bedroom floor. As he stared into Jihoon's eyes, Soonyoung began to remove his clothes, piece by piece. As each article came off, he folded it neatly and sat it on the top of their dresser. Jihoon was growing impatient, but remained silent. Soonyoung smirked at this lover as he left his boxers on, a whine threatening to leave Jihoon's mouth.

Jihoon's fingers were wound tightly around the length of rope binding his arms above his head. His toes were clenching together as he attempted to remain the  _ good boy  _ Soonyoung wanted him to be. He was already going to be punished, he didn't want to make it any worse.

The dancer used the edges of his fingers to caress lightly down Jihoon's legs, stopping to toy with the rope around the vocalist's ankles. Jihoon whined softly at the barely there stimulation. His cock was straining within its plastic prison, already begging to be released. Like the good boyfriend he was, Soonyoung noticed the pulsating cock and turned his attention toward it. He, however, did not release it from the cock ring like Jihoon foolishly believed. Instead, he gave a sharp twist around the head and pulled away.

Soonyoung reached beside their bed, returning with another toy. This one consisted of many chains of metal attached to a small, black-leather handle. It was a personal favorite of Jihoon's. The chains offered a tickling sensation when used lightly, but were brutal and left thin red welts when the handle was flicked harshly. Jihoon immediately tensed when he saw the toy, unsure of which method Soonyoung would choose during their session. He only relaxed when he felt the edges of the chains lightly graze over his penis.

"Now, Jihoon," Soonyoung started to say slowly, the chains of the tickler brushing lightly along Jihoon's balls. "Remind me why I am punishing you?"

The small vocalist whined softly, unsure how to vocalize anything properly.

The chains moved over his cock again, a heavier pressure this time from Soonyoung moving closer.

"I didn't tell you I hurt myself, Sir. Then I lied to you about it," Jihoon gulped out his response.

Soonyoung simply nodded in response to his lover. He moved the toy up Jihoon's body, stopping to graze over both of the boy's nipples. With a hiss through the air, suddenly Jihoon couldn't think anymore. Soonyoung had brought the toy down on the top of his right thigh. The hit wasn't as hard as their normal play, but Jihoon knew that it was only a warning of what was to come.

"Count," the black haired man said as he gently massaged the slightly reddened skin of Jihoon's leg.

Before Jihoon could process Soonyoung's demand, he brought the tickler down on the top of his left thigh.

"One," the small man whimpered immediately, his back arching slightly off the bed.

Another hiss through the air and another slap against skin.

"Two-" the chains came down before he could finish the word.

"Th-three!" Jhoon cried. He tensed up, waiting for the next strike, but it never came.

Soonyoung rubbed a cooling ointment over the blushed skin of Jihoon's thighs as the other whimpered and cried softly. Tears were slowly flowing down his cheeks, but he wasn't sobbing yet. The dancer was calm and soothing as he tipped a water bottle against the singer's lips. He was always attentive towards Jihoon's hydration level; he almost passed out due to dehydration during a scene once before.

Jihoon could feel himself slip further and further away from reality. All he knew was that he couldn't move, he needed to come, and his lover was hovering over him.

Soonyoung noticed immediately the lack of full recognition from his boyfriend. He sat the water bottle to the side before he leaned closer to Jihoon's face. "Do you need to use a word, baby?" he asked, gently rubbing the side of the smaller boy's face with the back of his knuckles. Jihoon nuzzled his face against the pressure of the knuckles before shaking his head 'no'.

"Ok," Soonyoung said as he pulled his hand away and sat upright. "Then we will continue."

The dancer leaned back over to the nightstand where he retrieved a short and stubby green candle and a small pocket lighter. Jihoon's eyes has slipped closed during the lull of sensations, therefore he wasn't expecting the sudden drip of warm wax right above his left nipple.

The restrained boy let out a deep gasp as he arched his chest forward, seeking more of the heat. Slowly more and more drops of green wax littered his chest. Just as slowly, Soonyoung held the candle lower and lower down the boys body. He hovered over his stomach for a few seconds before he moved to the boy's abused thighs.

Jihoon whined as the first few drops splashed onto his skin. The heat of the wax fought against the heat from the earlier ministrations against his thighs. There was a battle of sensations happening and Soonyoung was the mastermind behind it all. He was the perfect Dom for Jihoon; he knew every button to press and every tell of Jihoon's body.

Soonyoung blew out the candle, but let the last few drops of wax drip around the base of Jihoon's cock. The boy squealed as he unsuccessfully attempted to pull away from the onslaught of sensations. Soonyoung chuckled darkly as he watched his boyfriend writhing underneath him.

"Jihoon, baby, do you remember why we're doing this?" he asked, leaning closer to the boy to ensure his attention was fully on him.

Jihoon blinked his eyes open slowly, as he attempted to focus on his boyfriend. There were still unshed tears lingering and they were glazed over in pure ecstasy. He slowly nodded his head, still in the process of focusing on Soonyoung.

"Use your words, baby," Soonyoung admonished. He ran his hand through the green locks of hair, pushing loose strands out of his boyfriend's face.

The small boy started to speak, only to clear his throat and have to try again. "Punishment," he said quietly, attempting to arch his pelvis in the air, chasing the phantom of friction.

"What are you being punished for?" Soonyoung turned his attention away from Jihoon's face as he put a hand on the boy's hip to further restrain him.

"For not being open and honest," Jihoon finally managed to say after many false starts.

Soonyoung smiled at his boyfriend and gripped his cock. "Good boy," he said as he stroked the boy a few times in reward before completely withdrawing.

Once again, he leaned over to the nightstand and retrieved another toy. This time he returned with their favorite flogger. It had many thin, black and purple strips of leather attached to an all black, leather handle. As he did with the tickler, Soonyoung started by lightly grazing the ends of leather against Jihoon's cock, causing the boy to cry out.

"Ready?" he asked as he pulled the toy entirely away from his boyfriend. When he received no answer, he gripped Jihoon's chin with the thumb and forefinger of his free hand. "I asked, are you ready?"

Jihoon nodded his head quickly, choking on the tears that were free flowing again. Soonyoung smiled to himself before he flicked the handle of the flogger and brought it down on the fleshy part of Jihoon's upper arm. He repeated this a few times, alternating arms, before he gave a couple quick lashings to Jihoon's wax covered chest. He didn't make Jihoon count the lashings because he knew the boy would soon be too far gone to recognize when the flogger was and wasn't hitting his skin.

Soonyoung gave a few licks to Jihoon's navel before he reached down and pulled the cockring off. He flicked the flogger once onto each of the boy's thighs before he put it away for the night. Slowly, he rubbed his hands over the bright red marks on the boy's navel as he lowered himself to hover closely over his thighs. He gave a few licks to the marks there, soothing the abused skin. Soonyoung worked his way closer to his boyfriend's cock, licking and sucking on the skin as he went.

Jihoon couldn't remain still, pulling and tugging on the restraints around his arms and legs alike. He moaned and whined as he thrashed his head to and fro, hoping and praying for any kind of friction on his cock.

"Come when you want, baby," Soonyoung whispered right before he took Jihoon's penis into his mouth. It only took one hard suck and a lick to the head for Jihoon to come down Soonyoung's throat with a yell.

He continued to whine and cry as Soonyoung milked him dry, taking everything into his mouth and swallowing cleanly. The last thing Jihoon remembered before he blacked out, was Soonyoung rubbing his chest soothingly.

 

When he woke up a few hours later, it was with a start and a gasp. He couldn't remember where he was or how he fell asleep.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're ok, I'm right here," Soonyoung said quietly, pulling Jihoon down to the bed from his upright position. He rubbed his hand over his now wax free and clean chest, soothing the panicking boy as best as he could.

When Jihoon's breathing returned to normal, Soonyoung brought the mouth of a water bottle to his lips, urging the boy to drink as much as he could. When the boy was done, he put the bottle on their stand and gave Jihoon a piece of a newly cut apple.

"You did great, baby, you were fantastic," he muttered into Jihoon's side as the boy munched on the apple.

"What about you?" Jihoon asked quietly, nodding towards Soonyoung's pelvic region.

Soonyoung chuckled to himself as he continued to rub Jihoon's body in a comforting manner. "Don't worry about me, baby. I took care of myself after I got you cleaned up. You know I never need you to worry about me when we do a scene."

Jihoon turned onto his side to cuddle against his boyfriend. "I still worry, though, and you know that. Especially when I am the one to ask for the scene and it pushes you too much sometimes," he muttered into Soonyoung's bare chest. Jihoon found himself wondering when did Soonyoung lose his shirt, but couldn't be bothered to ask.

Soonyoung wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, nuzzling his cheek against the top of his head. "I appreciate that, baby, but you know the safewords work both ways. And if I ever need to, I will use one. I may have an ego, but it is not large enough to avoid using a safeword." Both of the boys laughed at that before falling into a comfortable silence.

"Do you want to take a bath? The boys have returned from practice, but everyone has showered, so we're free to use the bathroom."

Jihoon hummed an affirmation, but clung tightly to Soonyoung when he started to move. "Just five more minutes of cuddles, ok?"

The dancer smiled fondly at the boy wrapped in his arms before he settled further into the bed.

"Ok, whatever you want, princess." At the pet name Jihoon smacked Soonyoung's back, but he didn't argue over getting what he wanted.

"I love you," Soonyoung said into Jihoon's hair.

"I love you too, Daddy," Jihoon muttered back.

He was exactly where he wanted to be, and nothing in the world could bring him down from how great he felt.

"You know your punishment will be worse if you ever lie to me again."

Except for that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm literally the worst and this took me over a year to finish. I finished this chapter literally 10 minutes ago, so it hasn't been beta'd at all. Forgive any typos, I just was too impatient to not post it. I feel like actual shit for taking so long, but I hope you guys love it nonetheless.
> 
> Come yell at/with me on [tumblr](http://silent-terrorx.tumblr.com/)~
> 
> Title is from Escape the Fate's Desire.


End file.
